


Forge Fire

by Opalsong, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [34]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sibling Love, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slow Burn, no text available, not-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sweet slow burn.</p><p>OR</p><p>In which Yang and Pyrrha have deep emotional conversations and eventually realize they should be dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forge Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Oral Not!Fic and therefore there is no text available as that it does not exist.
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting and running this through auphonic!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/RWBY/Forge%20Fire-auphonic.mp3) | 37:49 | 34.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/forge-fire) |  |   
  
### Music

_Shine_ by Jeff Williams  & Casey Lee Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
